Sospechas
by snape white
Summary: Una reunión de vital importancia entre Cardassia y Bajor va a llevarse a cabo en la Deep Space, sin embargo, las cosas no van como debieran y las sospechas empiezan a aumentar la tensión ya de por sí palpable.


**Disclaimer**: nada del mundo Star Trek me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, no para ganar dinero.

**Spoilers**: empecé a escribir este fic a comienzos de la 4ª temporada, así que sin duda habrá bastantes incoherencias con el resto de la serie…

Algunos nombres no sé muy bien cómo se escriben… corregidme sin temor.

Y antes de empezar, una advertencia: estoy viendo la 5ª temporada y no sé nada de lo que ocurre al final, así que **NO ME CONTÉIS NADA. NO SPOILERS!!**

Garak extendió con cuidado la preciosa tela que había encargado hacía dos semanas. Había tardado en llegar, pero por fin la tenía entre sus manos. Deslizó con suavidad los dedos sobre el tejido, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar aún más de la consistente textura.

De repente los abrió y dejó escapar una risotada cargada de ironía contra sí mismo. Lo había perdido todo, exiliado de su Cardassia natal, alejado de sus familiares y amigos… y ahí estaba ahora, disfrutando como un tonto con el contacto de un trozo de tela.

Fijó los ojos en el tejido de nuevo.

-Hay que admitir que los Ferengi saben cómo vestir.- dijo en voz alta para alejar los recuerdos de su mente y así no volverse loco. Luego tomó los patrones con las medidas de Quark y empezó a marcar las piezas sobre la tela.

Tan metido estaba en su trabajo que no se percató de que alguien más había entrado en la sastrería.

El intruso se acercó a Garak por la espalda y observó detenidamente lo que el cardassiano hacía antes de comentar en voz alta.

-Aún no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo con replicadores haya gente que confeccione trajes a mano.

-¡Julián!- se incorporó Garak de un respingo.

-Vaya, si te he asustado es que vas perdiendo tus dotes de espía- rió el joven médico.

-Eso suponiendo que hubiese sido espía alguna vez- sonrió Garak a su vez, algo más repuesto del susto-. Y respecto a lo que has dicho antes, los trajes elaborados a mano, de manera tradicional son más caros y lujosos, de más valor y éste- señaló la tela- es un encargo de Quark- dijo como si eso lo explicase todo.

-Pero si lo hicieras con el replicador ¿lo notaría Quark?- dijo Julian elevando la ceja quedamente.

Garak puso cara de sentirse ofendido y contestó.

-Aún así, prefiero hacerlo con mis propias manos… y no trataría de engañar a un Ferengi a la hora de hacer un trato, no mientras siga picando en su bar. Podría envenenarme.

-¡Está bien!- rió Julian-. Sólo quería ver si conseguía sacar tu lado oscuro y demostrar mis teorías sobre ti.

Garak soltó los instrumentos y cogió del hombro a Bashir para susurrarle en tono confidencial.

-Deja que mi lado oscuro te chantajee con una copa en el bar de Quark.

-¿Puedo negarme?

Garak se lo pensó.

-No.

Los dos rieron de nuevo y Bashir se dejó conducir a través de la Promenade.

-Mayor, la he mandado llamar para informarle de la decisión final del Gobierno Bajorano.

Kira tomó aire, esperando. Al ver que el capitán Sisko no continuaba, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Y?

Sisko pensó cual sería el mejor modo de decirlo.

-Y…-tanteó- las nuevas negociaciones entre Cardassia y Bajor se llevarán a cabo aquí, en DS9.

Kira soltó el aire contenido con un bufido.

-¡¿Qué cree el gobierno que está haciendo?! No puede traer aquí a un grupo de Cardassianos y esperar que no ocurran incidentes.

Sisko, que ya había esperado esta reacción por parte de la Mayor Kira dejó de juguetear con la bola de béisbol que solía reposar sobre su escritorio y trató de tranquilizar a la Mayor.

-Cálmese. La verdad es que fui yo quien propuso a la DS9 como centro de reunión.

-¿Qué usted…?

-Piénselo- interrumpió Sisko antes de que Kira pudiera añadir nada más-. La Federación actuará como mediadora y, después de todo, esto es una base militar bajorana…

-¡Con más razón!- cortó Kira.

-… conjunta a la Federación.- continuó Sisko como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción. Sabía que tenía que tener paciencia con Kira y explicarle las razones pacíficamente.- El hecho de que hayan aceptado venir aquí sabiendo que esto no es zona neutral sino bajorana…

-Con todo el respecto, Señor, y qué pasa si aprovechan precisamente eso para colocar una bomba o…- Kira hizo un aspaviento con la mano. Al menos ya no gritaba.

-Relájese.- Sisko hizo un gesto apaciguador con la mano.- Dudo que los Cardassianos quieran romper el tratado de paz y arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento con la Federación. No les conviene, no después de lo que ocurrió con los klingon y los romulanos, y menos aún si pensamos en que todavía tratan de organizar el gobierno civil. Entienden que es mejor estar unidos contra el Dominiom,

Kira adoptó una pose marcial mientras reflexionaba y se mordía la lengua. El capitán tenía razón, pero no le agradaba la idea de tener que ver de nuevo a esos bárbaros que casi habían acabado con su pueblo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?- dijo al fin, resignándose.

-Una semana, estimo.- Sonrió Sisko-. Me gustaría que usted y Odo se encargasen de buscar habitaciones para todos ellos, incluidos Shakaar y los suyos.

Kira parpadeó.

-¿Shakaar?

-Al parecer Kai Winn ha aceptado traer consigo una representación de la oposición.

Kira no podía creerlo.

-Pensé que las negociaciones eran sólo para establecer bases científicas conjuntas.

-Y lo son, pero tal y como están las cosas en este momento, los políticos de ambos lados quieren aprovechar la ocasión para ganarse los favores de los suyos y de los del otro lado.- Sisko lanzó un par de veces la pelotita al aire- Así que, como muestra de buena voluntad los cardassianos han sugerido que esos grupos científicos traten primero de revertir el daño de las tierras que sufrió Bajor. Por eso Shakaar ha insistido tanto en acudir, ya sabes lo mucho que desea restituir el terreno a toda costa.

-¿Los cardassianos ofrecieron eso?- dijo Kira perturbada con la idea.

-Bueno… digamos que más bien fueron convencidos por Winn que, es lógico suponer, hablaba con palabras de Shakaar.- Sisko sonrió-. Tu amigo debe de ser muy convincente.

Kira le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

-Créame, lo es.- Y luego agregó.- pero todo esto sugiere que los términos ya están prácticamente resueltos. No veo qué necesidad hay de que se reúnan todos aquí.

La sonrisa de Sisko se desvaneció.

-No está todo resuelto. Las negociaciones anteriores a esta no acabaron en buenas condiciones y la política interfiere con cada nuevo tema que se saca. Es difícil que dos antiguos enemigos colaboren, sobre todo si la herida aún es reciente.- Sisko vio como Kira apretaba la mandíbula -. Cambiando de tema, adivine quién más va a venir a la fiesta.

Kira elevó una ceja y encaró a Sisko, que la miraba con aire divertido. Un rostro acudió a su mente. No podía ser. Él otra vez no. ¿Verdad? Habían pasado sólo un par de meses desde que le viera por última vez cuando aceptó pasar toda una misión a solas con él para buscar aquella nave cardassiana con presos bajoranos. ¡No tocaba volver a verle!

-Hum...- murmuró para ganar tiempo. No se le ocurrió qué otro podía ser, pero no iba a ser ella la que pronunciase su nombre.- No lo sé.

Sisko pareció divertirse con la respuesta y Kira se preguntó si los humanos sabían leer la mente.

-Sí que lo sabe- Sisko pareció darle la razón a su teoría-. Y ha mandado saludos dirigidos especialmente a usted.

Kira torció el gesto, provocando una nueva sonrisa por parte del capitán.

-Así que acomode a nuestro mutuo amigo, Dukat, y a los suyos también.

-Le daré la habitación más alejada de la mía- murmuró Kira.

-No veo ninguna razón para ello.- bromeó Sisko, consciente de lo nerviosa que se ponía la mujer al ver a Gul Dukat.

-Hay cientos de razones. Francamente, capitán, ¿hay algo que le guste a ese cardassiano? Cada vez que abre la boca es para quejarse o para burlarse.

Sisko asintió sonriendo.

-Tiene razón, Mayor. Entonces póngale también lejos de mis habitaciones.

Quark insistió con el paño, frotándolo contra el vidrio ya de por sí limpísimo. En realidad le daba igual si el vaso estaba sucio o no, esa era la típica postura que todo buen barman adoptaba para otear entre sus parroquianos y a la vez parecer que estaba ocupado en algo de verdad.

Aquella era una buena racha, sí señor. Acababa de recibir los beneficios de una transacción ilegal (por supuesto) bajo las mismas mutantes narices de Odo, el bar de enfrente había cerrado temporalmente por reformas (permitiendo que Quark acogiera a los que normalmente acudían en frente y esperando que nunca se le fueran), la chica Dabo llevaba días enteros sin gritar "¡Dabo!" y se rumoreaba que dentro de poco la estación estaría a rebosar de Cardassianos, bajoranos y un montón de curiosos que acudirían sin duda tras las jornadas de discusión a relajarse y divertirse en su bar.

Quark veía cada vez más cerca el sueño de poseer su propia luna, una aún mejor que la de su primo.

Hacía unas semanas que previendo el buen tiempo que se avecinaba (en sus finanzas, claro. ¿Qué otro tiempo hubiera importado en una estación espacial?) había encargado un traje nuevo al sastre cardassiano, y no se había olvidado ni una sola mañana de usar el afilador de dientes. Quería tenerlos tan punzantes como los dardos que usaban los humanos. En definitiva, se arreglaba para lo que iba a venir.

-¡Quark!- el citado salió de sus pensamientos para encarar al que le había llamado. Se giró hacia la derecha y vio a Bashir y a Garak, intentando hacerse un hueco al lado de Morn.

-¡Hola doctor, Garak!-les saludó- ¿qué va a ser esta vez? ¿Puedo tentaros con una botella de whisky tarkaliano que me ha llegado hoy mismo?

Quark nunca saludaba a alguien en su bar sin recordarle sutilmente que debía consumir algo.

-Sí, claro.- dijo el doctor.

Quark dejó el vaso y el trapo y se inclinó para coger las bebidas. Mientras servía, Garak consiguió un asiento propio al lado de Morn y Julian se quedó de pie.

-Dígame, Garak,- dijo el ferengi- ¿Cómo va el traje que le encargué?

-Precisamente hoy he recibido la tela adecuada.- le sonrió el cardassiano -. Si tiene algún momento, se la enseñaré con mucho gusto si pasa por mi sastrería.

-De acuerdo… tal vez me pase esta tarde, antes de cerrar el bar. Aquí tienen sus bebidas.

Julian se lo agradeció y cogió los dos vasos. Garak se levantó y se dejó conducir por el médico hacia una mesa alejada del ruido de la mesa Dabo. Se sentaron.

-Dime, doctor,- dijo Garak tras un momento de silencio.- ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- inquirió Garak sorprendiendo a Julian.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Bueno, has venido a buscarme a la sastrería a una hora inusual, has interrumpido mi trabajo y me has traído aquí, a la mesa más alejada del bar más ruidoso. Hasta un tonto se habría dado cuenta de que estás tramando algo.

Julian sonrió.

-¿Hay algo que pueda ocultarte?

-No lo creo. Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme?

Julián tomó aire, tenía que soltar todo aquello de una vez por todas, pero justo cuando iba a hablar…

-¡Julian! ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí escondidos?- se acercó el jefe O'Brien dando una pequeña palmada en la espalda del doctor.- ¿Os apetece una partida de dardos?

-Verás Miles, en realidad yo…- empezó a balbucear Julián.

-¡No admito un "no" por respuesta! Garak, ¿tú qué opinas?

-Tal vez cuando se acabe mi bebida. Prefiero observar.

-Muy bien, vámonos Julian.- el jefe prácticamente arrastró a Bashir hasta la diana, seguidos de cerca por Garak, quien sujetaba su copa y la de Julian mientras este tiraba.

O'Brien apuntó primero, casi acertando en el centro de la diana. Luego, le dejó paso a Julian.

-Supera eso, Doctor.- dijo el jefe ufanamente.

Bashir le miró sin decir nada y luego enfocó la vista hacia la diana. Tiró los tres dardos, que igualaron la puntuación de O'Brien.

-Muy buena, Julian- dijo Garak por detrás.- Supongo. – Y añadió antes de que nadie pudiera meterse con él- todavía no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona este juego.

-Eso es porque nunca has visto jugar de verdad.- dijo alguien a la derecha de los tres.

Los hombres se giraron para encarar a un bajoriano vestido con ropa sencilla algo raída.

-Supongo que usted puede hacerlo mejor.- dijo el jefe, al que no hacía falta mucho para enfadar.

-En realidad, sí.- Dijo el bajorano desconocido.- Nunca he probado la versión humana, pero en Bajor jugamos a algo parecido mucho más complejo que su… diana.

-¿Le gustaría jugar?- dijo Garak. Julián le dio un manotazo brusco en la tripa.- ¡Au! Piénsalo de este modo, Julian- susurró el cardassiano mientras el bajorano y O'Brien seguían combatiendo en un duelo de miradas-, si el jefe tiene a otro contrincante tú y yo nos podremos ir para reanudar nuestra charla.

Julian no le contestó, sólo miró cómo O'Brien se acercaba al bajorano y le ponía los dardos en la mano sonriendo, claramente el jefe pensaba en la paliza que iba a darle.

-Muy bien, ¿prefiere jugar a la manera bajorana o a la terrestre?

-Me es indiferente, elija usted.

Miles apretó los nudillos.

-Entonces seguiré jugando a mi manera. Trate de superar esto- Y O'Brien disparó los tres dardos seguidos, de manera que formaron una línea recta cuyo extremo estaba muy cerca del centro.

El bajorano se rió, esperó a que el jefe saludara a la multitud que se había acercado a ver lo que ocurría y con una sola mano lanzó sus tres dardos a la vez, provocando que la gente que se había aglomerado a su alrededor exclamara de asombro y más al ver que los tres del bajorano se habían clavado de manera paralela a los del jefe y que el del extremo izquierdo de los tres permanecía como una estaca en el centro exacto.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso?- dijo Garak francamente impresionado.

-Ya se lo dije, usted nunca había visto jugar a los dardos de verdad.- Luego clavó la mirada en los ojos de O'Brien.- Un placer jugar con usted.

Y se retiró del bar siendo el centro de todas las miradas. Cuando desapareció todos comentaban la hazaña y Quark se regañó a sí mismo por no haber podido interceptar al desconocido jugador para ver si había posibilidades de organizar apuestas en torno a él.

- No puedo creérmelo. Creo que voy a tener que practicar más - dijo O'Brien, sentándose. Garak y Julian le acompañaron.

-Ha sido espectacular.- dijo Bashir.

-¿Quién creéis que será?- preguntó Garak – me suena haber visto su cara en alguna parte….

-¿Ese?- dijo una voz femenina a su espalda. Los tres se giraron y vieron a Dax cogiendo una silla y acercándola a su mesa.- Si no me equivoco, es Shakaar, la oposición casi rebelde al gobierno de Kai Winn.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Jadzia?- preguntó Julian acercándose a ella.

-Bueno, Kira me dijo hace un par de horas que iba a venir a la estación y además me lo describió con todo detalle. A lo mejor me equivoco, pero estoy bastante segura.

-Vaya, y yo que le admiraba hasta haberle conocido.- dijo O'Brien. Los demás se rieron por lo bajo.

-No deje que lo de hoy le afecte, jefe. Shakaar es alguien digno de admiración… y Kira no exageraba al decir lo guapo que era.- sonrió Dax, haciendo que los tres hombres se removieran inquietos en sus asientos.

-¿En serio te parece guapo?- dijo Julian sin poder contenerse.

Jadzia se rió.

-Sí, en serio.

-¿Y qué está haciendo aquí?- cambió de tema Garak.

-Creo que es parte de las negociaciones entre cardassia y Bajor.

Garak elevó las cejas.

-¡Eso sí que es increíble!- exclamó Julian- ¿La Kai ha dejado que le asista?

-No solo eso, va a hablar por sus propios intereses.

Miles frunció el entrecejo.

-Sólo espero que no haya problemas en la DS.

Todos se quedaron callados. Aquella reunión iba a ser muy importante y nadie dudaba que todos estarían sobrecargados de trabajo.

Hay ocasiones en las que uno mira hacia atrás pensando en que nunca más regresará al lugar del que ha partido. Das dos pasos, y de repente ya no estás en casa, sino en otro lugar al que te acostumbrarás con el tiempo. Cuando ese nuevo lugar ocupa tus pensamientos y te olvidas de aquel otro sitio, ya tan lejano, entonces sabes que has cambiado.

Y si tienes la suerte o la desgracia de volver al sitio al que pensaste que nunca volverías tienes la confirmación de que, efectivamente, has cambiado.

Algo parecido iba pensando Gul Dukat cuando vio aparecer la estación en su pantalla. Todavía estaba algo lejos, pero no usaría el zoom, esperaría a ver cómo se acercaban lentamente.

En este caso no sólo había cambiado él sino todo. De hecho, en su planeta todo era diferente. Nuevo gobierno, nuevas ideas… Quién iba a pensar que volvería a ver la estación de nuevo y en otras manos. Ya había estado ahí un par de veces, pero esta era la primera vez que se le ocurría pensar en el cambio.

A lo que todavía no quería enfrentarse era a su propia opinión de si era o no un buen cambio. Si quería mantener su puesto pasara lo que pasara en Cardassia, cuestiones como esa deberían serle ajenas.

En breves minutos atracarían en la Deep Space. Dukat entrecerró los ojos.

-Vaya, qué melancólico me encuentro hoy- se rió de sí mismo y luego se giró.

Afortunadamente, nadie le había oído.

En ese momento, fue llamado a puente y se dirigió ahí para comunicarse con la DS.

-Aquí Gul Dukat, de la nave cardassiana Taj Mander.

La cara de la Mayor Kira ocupó la pantalla. Dukat sonrió. No esperaba que fuera ella la primera a la que viera y se alegró de que así fuera.

-Aquí la Mayor Kira, del Deep Space. Bienvenido, Dukat.- Sus palabras eran de bienvenida, pero su voz y sus ojos permanecían fríos como el hielo y eso a Dukat le dolió. Aunque no quiso admitirlo. Así que simplemente inclinó la cabeza hacia la mujer y le respondió con todo el buen humor que pudo.

-Me alegro de verla, Mayor. Solicito permiso para atracar la nave en la estación.

-Permiso concedido. Esperamos que todo esté a su gusto aquí.

-Sin duda será así, Mayor.

Kira alzó la ceja y cortó la comunicación. Le ponía de los nervios la sonrisa de Dukat, nunca sabía si era sincera o irónica. De hecho, todo en él le ponía nerviosa. Deseaba con ganas que el cardassiano se sentase en otra espina enorme y se la clavase en todo el…

-Mayor, ¿ha llegado ya la nave cardassiana?- preguntó Sisko a su espalda.

-Sí, señor. Han solicitado entrar en la estación.

-Bien… pues con ellos ya están todos aquí. Habrá que ir a recibirlos.

Kira entendió la indirecta, así que se alejó de la Terminal y junto con Worf y Dax fue a dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Por favor, si has leído hasta aquí, déjame algún comentario para saber lo que piensas del fic!!!

Nos vemos!

Snape White

In Sev I Trust


End file.
